Prelude to Disaster
by HarginHerron
Summary: In a bit of preO.W.L. stress, two friends have a fight that signals the beginning of the end. Set during their fifth year, right before O.W.L.'s, canon.


A flash of those sparkling green eyes, that's all he really needed right now. She didn't have to stop, didn't even have to see him. He needed to see her, to know someone out there cared about him. And he cared about her, oh how he cared. His dark eyes slowly scanned the Gryffindor side of the Great Hall, and finally he saw her from behind, her fire red hair standing out in a crowd. She was sitting at her table with the rest of the girls in her year. He wished _Please turn around,_ _please_. And almost as if he had cast an Imperius Curse on her, Lily turned. He drowned in those green eyes, soaked it all in. The best part was that she didn't just turn, she turned and looked at him. She smiled at him, and he thought his heart stopped. She then mouthed the words _Willow, ten. _He nodded to show he got the message. She winked then turned back around to her fellow Gryffindors. He turned back to the rest of Slytherin and looked to see if anyone had noticed what he had done. No one even realized he was there, much less noticed his absence from the conversation. _No one even cares about poor Severus Snape_, he thought, _no one but her…._

After breakfast, Severus went down to his dormitory, grabbed a book, and walked down to the willow by the lake. He considered it _their_ willow. The two of them had spent many an afternoon just sitting underneath that willow. Studying, talking, or just hanging out. It made the time even sweeter when the Marauders passed by and shot him a dirty look. They were just jealous. Lily and he had talked many times about what their opinions on the Marauders. They both Peter Pettigrew was basically a shadow and wasn't a threat to anyone. Remus Lupin seemed nice enough to Severus; when alone, the boy was quite amiable, and Lily agreed. They was just something _off_ about him. Sirius Black, on the other hand, was in Severus's view a poor excuse for a being. Any chance that boy got, he would play another trick on Severus. Lily thought he was bad but could be a nice guy if he just tried. Severus figured she just let Sirius off easy because she thought he was easy on the eyes. But they both agreed on the last Marauder. James Potter was an arrogant, egotistical, self-centered narcissist. He, like Sirius, played cruel jokes on Severus. But he didn't do it for the sheer pleasure of bullying; he did it because he resented Severus. Not of Severus Snape's good looks, because he didn't have those. He envied Severus's closeness to Lily, a girl James had crushed on for ages. Severus didn't blame him; he had to give the boy some credit, because who could resist Lily Evans? Sure, some of those in Slytherin might point out she was Muggleborn and therefore disgusting. But Severus had realized a long time ago that it didn't matter whether someone was Muggleborn, pure-blood, or half-blood. What mattered was the wizard or witch inside. For example, James and Sirius were pure-bloods, and look what gits they turned out to be! But Lily was so very brilliant, and he, a half-blood, was pretty decent. At least he seemed to think so. Severus smiled to himself at the remembrance of his heritage. A half-blood in Slytherin? Almost an oxymoron. Of course, no one knew his father was a muggle. Most just assumed his father was in one of the lesser known pure families. Honestly, he sometimes wished he wasn't in Slytherin. Sure, he was cunning, but that only got you so far. Now, the chivalrous Gryffindors—it seemed they could do anything. Severus sighed. He didn't belong with the Gryffindors. He was a coward, plain and simple. Lily was brave, and clever, and kind, and ambitious. She could have been in any of the four houses. It was one of the reasons why everyone liked her—she could identify with everyone. Oh, Lily…..she was so out of Severus's league. But the fact that after all these years, she _still_ hung out with him, maybe that counted for something. He was the one that first introduced her to the world of magic, and that meant something too. Or could it have been the only reason that she still talked to him? Her sort of "thank you" for telling her about the wizarding world? Was he just her pity case? Severus violently shook his head. No, no one was _that _sympathetic, not even Lily Evans. Oh, just the thought of her name made him want to dance. She was so beautiful, inside and out. Her fiery hair to match her independent and vivacious personality, the green eyes that made him turn to goop that reflected her softer, gentler side. Her bubbly laugh, popping into the air. Her smile, brighter than anything on the earth. She was the only person in this world that meant something to him. Severus looked at his watch. 10:10. Where was she? She wasn't the type to stand him up. She was just probably held up. No big deal. When you were as well-liked as Lily Evans, everyone wanted to talk to you. He sat there, reading the book he brought with him. It was his copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander. He knew it basically from cover to cover, but he was just reviewing for his Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. coming up in a few days. He loved the subject Defense Against the Dark Arts, even more so than Potions. Sure, he was good at Potions, but Defense Against the Dark Arts made him feel brave, like he really belonged in Gryffindor, like he could protect those he loved, like he was worthy of Lily. He looked at his watch again. 10:20. Now he was getting anxious. He knew he would do fine on his O.W.L.'s but still needed her reassurance. A smile and a kind word would do the trick. His fears were calmed when across the field he saw red hair flying through the air. Lily ran until she got to the trunk of the willow tree. She sat down beside him with her legs crossed under her skirt, her feet pointing away from the two of them. _Ever the lady_, Severus thought.  
Lily's breath was uneven for a few seconds until she finally managed to sputter out, "Sorry, Sev." Oh, how he hated it being called Sev, almost as much as he hated being called Snivellus. But when Lily said it, he didn't mind at all. In fact, he kind of liked it.  
"It's fine," he replied.  
She then looked up at him with those green eyes and pleaded in both expression and words, "Forgive me?"  
Forgive her? Of course! How could he not? Heck, she needn't have pleaded with him.  
"Of course," he smirked. She smiled in reply, and he felt his heart beat louder than what he believed humanly possible.  
"So, what kept you?" he inquired.  
"Frank Longbottom at first. He's so worried about Charms. He wanted to ask me a few simple questions, you know, second and third year stuff. I answered them, but I feel so sorry for the poor boy. He worries so much, but I know he knows the material, in and out. He just needs the little confidence push once in a while. Doesn't help much with the mother he's got. She expects the very best."  
"I see." _She's so kind. _"You said at first. What after that?"  
"Ugh….I don't want to talk about it…."  
He knew immediately who it was. "Potter?" he spat out.  
"Like I said, don't want to talk about it." Her brow furrowed in annoyance. Severus's heart skipped a beat to know that James Potter would kill to be this close to Lily, physically and mentally, but she didn't even want to talk about him. Her face finally relaxed to its normal angelic state. "So, Sev, you seemed like you needed to talk. What's up?"  
Oh, she could read him like a book. "Nothing really, just a little worried about O.W.L.'s, considering how they determine everything else we take."

She playfully hit his arm. "You bullock! You have nothing to worry about! You and me, we're gonna do just fine." Her head rested on the same arm. Severus could die right now and be happy. He took a chance and rested his head upon hers. Unlike a majority if not all of the rest of the Hogwarts student body, she didn't jerk away. Now he would truly die happy. He sat there for a while, just enjoying this moment.  
"Lily, I just wonder sometimes…what about after Hogwarts? What then? With You-Know-Who out there, it's completely different than a lot of people like to prepare for."  
"Well, you're right. But I think we've got our heads on straight for the most part. I want to be an Auror, fight the good fight, you know? And you, you'll become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher like you've always wanted. You just have to keep a closer eye on who you keep company with…."  
His head sprung up, and he looked at her with confusion and a dash of anger, "And what do you mean 'who I keep company with'?"  
She sat up straight and looked back with concern, "Well, Sev, most of your Slytherin friends have Death Eater ideals, if they aren't Death Eaters already…"  
"Oh, so now I'm a Death Eater? Scared I'm going to kill the Muggleborn?"  
"Severus, calm down. I'm not scared of you, just worried about you. I don't want you to fall into the wrong crowd. I care about you too much for that to happen," she said tranquilly.  
Severus was instantly humbled. Lily Evans just said she cared about him. Oh, could this be the moment to tell her how he really felt? No, not yet. But he should at least let her know he cared.  
"Lily, I care for you too."  
She smiled knowingly. "Oh, tell me something I don't know."  
He laughed. She beamed. "Severus, I love it when you laugh. You should let everyone see this side of you more often." Her hand reached out and cupped his cheek. Oh, how warm her hand was. "If you did, people would like you more. You'd be more popular."  
She said it, that horrible word he detested, something he hoped he'd never become, only because he'd heard it used to describe those he depised. He stood, fuming. "Oh, 'popular'? What makes you think I want to be popular?"  
Now it was Lily that was confused. "What wrong with being popular?"  
"Maybe I like being a bit of a loner, Lily! Did you ever think about that?"  
"Well, I just thought if you were more popular…" She said it so softly that it was on the verge of timidness.  
"If I were more popular, it wouldn't embarrass you, the beautiful, talented Lily Evans, to be seen with me, the ugly, slimy Severus Snape?"  
She slowly stood up and, with tears in her eyes, stated, "I can't believe you think I'm that shallow. I have _never_ been ashamed of being your friend, Severus." She cautiously stretched her hand to once again hold his face, but he hit it away. Her eyes widened in rage. "At least, I haven't until now!"  
"Good, be humiliated of me! Go and run off with someone more popular, like Potter!"  
If one's ears could emit steam when angry, Lily's would be mini clouds. "POTTER!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN—!"  
"Well, how else do you explain why you were so late earlier? Longbottom couldn't have asked too many questions! That's a nice period of time you were with Potter! Probably snogging behind a curtain—"  
He couldn't finish his sentence. The loud smack of a slap resounded through the air, and Severus's head flung back from the sheer force of Lily's blow to his cheek. He crouched down in pain, and once he was able to lift his head up again, all he saw was red hair flowing through the air as Lily stormed away.  
He was such an idiot. Hitting her hand away? Insinuating she was having a relationship with Potter? He was such a prat. He looked at his watch. 10:45. Dinner on Sundays was at 6. She would be fine and willing to forgive after dinner.

Severus ate as fast as he could. Once finished, he looked to make sure she hadn't left yet. She hadn't. He thanked his lucky stars and sped out of the Great Hall. He stood beside the huge entrance doors, just waiting for her. Finally, after about twenty minutes of waiting, Lily sauntered out. He immediately begged with his eyes for her forgiveness. She saw him but turned up the stairs in a huff, not even giving him a second glance. _Well, maybe an owl tomorrow apologizing and wishing her luck on her O.W.L.'s will do the trick. After all, she'll have slept on it. She'll have to forgive me_.

Severus got up early and went to the Greenhouses. Finding the prettiest and largest rose, he cut it from the bush and went to the owlery. He grabbed one of the school's large tawny owls and attached to the owl's leg the rose along with a note that said:

_Lily,  
I'm so very sorry for what I said yesterday. I was a prat. Still am one, actually. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. And I would wish you luck on your O.W.L.S., but I know you'll do well. Once again, please forgive me.  
Severus  
P.S. I tried to find a gift more beautiful than you to give; I couldn't. This was the closest thing._

He went off to breakfast and waited eagerly for all the owls to bring in the mail. Finally, the flock swooped in. He quickly found his owl, easily trackable due to the rose. He watched as it flew down and landed in front of Lily. She was shocked for a moment then untied the note. Her eyes scanned the note. Severus held his hands in fists, the nails digging into his palms. He didn't care. Please let her forgive him! Lily leaned down and dug into her bag until she found a quill and a piece of parchment. She jotted something down for a few seconds then tied her note to the owl's leg before feeding him a piece of ham. The owl was obviously irritated that he had to make yet another delivery. He flew over to the Slytherin table, landed by Severus's plate, shook the note off his leg, snatched up both pieces of Severus's bacon, and took off. Severus grabbed the note and slowly unwrapped it. It said:

_Sev,  
I'm going to do horrid on my O.W.L.'s. I'll be so busy remembering how wonderful it is to be popular and worrying about how perfect my lipstick is that I probably won't even answer a quarter of the questions. Us beautiful people have to worry about stuff like that, but you wouldn't know. I really shouldn't worry about my lipstick. I mean, I'm going ruin it snogging Potter, but it'll be worth ruining for him. Oh well.  
Lily  
P.S. One of the thorns pricked me. Now my finger is bleeding. Thanks._

Now Severus was thoroughly peeved. Fine then. Don't forgive him. He tried, for Merlin's sake! He wasn't going to make another move. She'd have to come crawling back to him. He'd focus on his O.W.L.'s

Lily turned back to her table and smiled. She hated to admit it, but Sev worked best when focusing on something entirely different. And with a terrible note like that, their fight would be on his mind all week. He do wonderful on his O.W.L's. She had forgiven him for his rampage as soon as she was back in the castle. That's when this deviously genius plan came into her head. She'd tell him after the written portion of Defense of the Dark Arts. He could survive until then. She picked up the rose and held in between her right hand's thumb and index fingers while leaning on her left hand and burying her nose within the flower's petals. She had to admit, Sev was quite the romantic. Now all she had to do what get that boy to smile more. She loved his smile. But she did feel special, because she knew she was the only one he'd smile for. Oh, that boy was putty in her hand. Then again….she'd be putty in his hands if he only knew how she really felt….if he just smiled and laughed more….she sighed as she set the rose back on the table and finished her breakfast.


End file.
